


It Was Never Just You Or Me

by Child_of_Harpy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, let these 2 boys be happy 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_Harpy/pseuds/Child_of_Harpy
Summary: Reyn is happy. His life with Shulk in the new world is just so... nice. It's quiet, he has peace of mind- everything an ex-defense force soldier could hope for.The sunset is nice, too.





	It Was Never Just You Or Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmygoshwhatascream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshwhatascream/gifts).



Reyn sits at the window with a lazy smile and hooded eyes. The sun is setting, which didn't used to happen on the bionis, so Reyn always enjoys seeing it. He shared a house with Shulk- it was small, but it served both their needs perfectly fine. The walls could stand against any storm, and it had a lovely window (the one Reyn was currently sitting at, actually) that faced west so they could watch the sun set. (It also faced west so that neither he nor Shulk had to wake up with the sun, but that was mostly brought up between the two as a joke.) 

Shulk joined him on the floor with a grunt- his back gave him trouble sometimes. They turned to each other and smiled, laced their fingers together and looked out the window at the sunset. 

Next to him, Shulk exhales gently, leans his head on Reyn's shoulder. Reyn just accepts it and smiles wider.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short but i love these two so much and there is a criminal lack of cute fluff for them!!! i wanna draw this but idk how to embed images lmao so that might take a while
> 
> on the off chance that anyone has any questions about shulk's back- spoilers- he gets shot by dickson. i know its like an energy bullet or whatever but ill just use that to argue that he'd have like a painful scar or something. both of them have visible scars from the events of the game fight me


End file.
